Dead Child Of Darkness
by sammysgurl
Summary: Sam and Dean run into a ghost named Selena Skinner...What does she have against Sam? Will the Winchesters survive or will she over power them? Please be nice this is my first fanfic! Last and Final Chapter now up! chapter 10
1. Chapter 1

Dead Child Of Darkness

Jared-Sam / Jensen-Dean / Ghost- Selena Skinner / Creepy guy- Albert Smith

I do not own Jared or Jensen, although i wish i did!

but I do own Selena and Albert

Chapter 1: You must die Albert!

Sam was packing his things away when he heard Dean yell at him for being so slow. He rolled his eyes and grabbing his bag he headed for the door, but by the time he got to the door frame something felt wrong...really wrong. Sam stood still for awhile then he looked around and he suddenly felt very cold. He pulled his jacket more over his now cold chest and was going to start walking to where Dean was but then that's when he realized that you only felt that cold when a spirit is around, and at that Sam turned around only in time to see this young girl in front of him now. Sam was in shocked seeing her right there and then. She was about a foot smaller then him she wore a ripped up black dress that was down to her shins, her hair was pitch black and curly, her eyes were cold and dark and she had a big bad nasty cut on her neck.

"You must die now Albert!" she said

Sam went to go reply but it was to late she swung her arm up and Sam went flying into the wall causing a loud thump as he hit the floor. He groaned as he tried to get himself back up. Once he managed to get to his feet, the girl swung her arm again but this time Sam went into the little lamp at the side of the bed causing it to fall over and brake...but this time Sam didn't get up and he couldn't really move from the pain. The next thing he saw was her cruel smile and her leaning over him and started choking him.

"This will end right now Albert!"

All Sam could think about was who this guy was and why was she attacking him!

While Sam was trying to fight for air he manage to yell one word "Dean!"

_Kylie- So what did you guys think so far?_

_Dean- Not good I hardly was in it!_

_Kylie- Don't worry Dean you would be puts on evil grin...anyway what did you think about it Sam?_

_Sam- It's great Kylie...Except why is a ghost calling me Albert?_

_Kylie- You will have to wait and see for yourself._

_Sam- Alright..._

_Dean- You better not hurt him! Or else I will kill you!_

_Sam- Shut up Dean it's just a story!_

_Dean- Fine...but im keeping my word! _

_(Please Review thank you)_


	2. Chapter 2

Dead Child Of Darkness

Sparks Diamond - Thank you for Reviewing! Im glad you liked it and I hope you like this Chapter as well!

Chapter 2: What Happened?

"_This will end right now Albert!"_

_All Sam could think about was who this guy was and why was she attacking him!_

_While Sam was trying to fight for air he manage to yell one word "Dean!"_

Dean heard Sam's scared but quiet voice calling for him.

"Hold on Im coming!" Dean said as he reached for a gun it his bag...when he found a shotgun he quickly grabbed it and started running to where he heard Sam's voice.

"Sammy, Sammy?" Dean yelled out in a panicky but also calm voice. Once he got to the door what he saw literally scared the hell out of him. There was a spirit or what looked like one and it was over Sam's body choking the life out of him! Dean did the first thing that came to his mind.

"HEY!" Dean yelled no aiming the gun at the ghost.

The girl turned her gaze on Dean and gave him a death glare, that truly frightened Dean. Normally Dean would have shot anyone who lade a finger on Sam, but he just couldn't shoot her while looking in her cold dark eyes. Then in a blink of a second she was gone...Dean couldn't see her anymore. After he looked around for awhile and realized that she wasn't there anymore he turned his gaze to Sam _'Sammy'_.

When he looked at Sam he lost his breath, Sam was on the floor lying down on his stomach not moving...Dean raced over to his brother and turned him on his back. Dean blew in a breath when he saw Sam's chest rise and fall, rise and fall...at least he's breathing Dean thought.

Dean sat with Sam in his arms trying to wake him for the last 15 min then finally he heard Sam moan...and then opened his eyes.

"Hey." Dean said quietly

"Hi" Sam returned it.

"What happened?"

"Well I heard you call me and I came." Dean said.

"...my throat hurts."

"Well it should, she held it pretty tight".

"Where is she"? Sam said with a kind of scared tone in his voice. "I don't know...when I came in she looked at me and then disappeared". "Oh?" Sam questioned Dean. "Yeah I don't know why, but that's what she did...so what happened anyway? Dean asked

"Im not sure...I just I...I felt cold all of a sudden and then turned around and there she was...then she said _"You must die now Albert!" _and then she threw me against the wall and at that lamp over there...by the way since we broke it we have to pay for it now...and then she said _"This will end right now Albert!"_ and then I remember calling you and that's it."

"Dean...Dean...DEAN!...STOP staring at me like that...!"

"Ok wait let me get this straight you got your ass kicked my a kid im sorry that is just really funny and your the one who broke the lamp so you pay for it" Dean said as he was laughing.

"It's not funny Dean it wasn't just a little girl it was a spirit a very strong one too."

"Ok, ok...one question?"

"What?" Sam looked at him with confusion is his eyes.

"Why did she call you Albert?"

"I have no idea Dean".

"Well aren't you the physic one?"

Sam gave Dean a your such an ass look and for some reason Dean felt bad.

"Sam... im so..."

Sam cut him off

"It's alright... and plus I thought you said no chick flick moments." Sam said as he smiled one of those hot smiles.

They both started laughing...a little bit after that they decided to head to bed.

"Good night Dean."

"Good night Sammy."

_Dean- What the hell Kylie...You no I DON'T do chick flick moments!_

_Kylie- Well get use to it Dean cause You will start another one I promise you!_

_Sam- hahaha_

_Dean- NOOOOO! that is so gay! Your so gay I hate you!_

_Sam- Dean! Say your sorry now! It's just a story no need to get all moody!_

_Dean- Im not all moody and what... first she almost kills you by some crazy spirit and now she is making me do all this touchy moments which you no I don't do!_

_Sam- Say your sorry Dean!_

_Dean- Fine! If it would shut you up!...Im...sor...sor..sorry Kylie._

_Kylie- It's ok Dean:D ... Now for all the readers out there please, please review..._

_Sam- Yeah! Review for her she is new!_

_Dean- No don't she is a bitch!_

_Sam/Kylie- DEAN!_

_Dean- Fine...Please Review for her and im sorry again Kylie!_


	3. Chapter 3

Dead Child Of Darkness

**Omg Im so mad...I finished writing this chapter and then my comp freezes and I had to restart the computer and I had to re type everything...It sucked! But all of your wonderful and kind Reviews made me very, very happy! Thank you all for all the great things you said:D**

_JPFAN- Im so happy that you like my story...and im happy that you like the conversations at the end of each chapter!_

_MTVbabe11- I hope you like it! And I will keep going!_

_Sparks Diamond- Im glad you like my story! And yes!_

_eddy6401- Im glad that your having fun reading this...and I also love it when Dean starts the chick flick moments too!_

_Ghostwriter- Thank you...and yes Dean please leave me alone hahaha! And Sam don't worry babe!_

Chapter 3: Selena Skinner?

Dean woke up at the sound of the T.V.

"Dude what are you watching at 5:30 in the mourning?" Dean yelled at his brother.

"I couldn't sleep and im watching the Discovery Channel." Sam replied

"Nerd".

Sam heard the reply but just ignored it...when the show was over he got bored so he got up and got the laptop...Dean was looking at him the whole time and Sam was starting to get annoyed.

"Dean 'stop' staring at me!" Sam tolled his brother with out looking up at the screen.

"Im not im not...so what are you doing anyway?"

"Im looking to see if I can find anything on this situation we kind of had yesterday."

"Oh and anything?"

"Actually yes!"

"It says that _'Selena Skinner was murdered at WFP hotel_'(which was the hotel they are staying at right now). Both Sam and Dean glanced at each other. It says that her last time spent on earth was with her babysitter...the cops have no proof it was him, so they can't charge him with anything...and he lives on 124 Bows St." Sam stopped reading there. "Well looks like we know where to go now." Dean said with a tat of annoyance in his voice.

Dean and Sam had just pulled up into 124 Bows St. they walked up to the door and rang the door bell. A man came out and he looked pretty tired...Sam decided to start talking first.

"Excuse me Sir...but Im Officer Jacob and this is Officer Williams as he pointed to Dean...we were investigating a scene that may have happened around 10 years ago...Are you Albert Smith?" Sam asked the skinny, tall but yet old man.

"Yes Im Albert...What can I do for you?"

"Um do happen to know a Selena Skinner?" Dean decided to talk now.

The man looked shocked and then sad...and then a little confused... "I did but she died you no...a long time ago too!"

"Yes we no Sir...but we think th..."

Sam couldn't even finish what he was gonna say

"I did not kill her! I found her like that! The man yelled and slammed the door!

"Wow!" Dean said...then he had to add... "Well someone is PMS-ing"

They both started to laugh a little bit after that.

Sam and Dean just got back to there Hotel both very, very tired...

"Im going to take a shower now." Sam tolled Dean

"Good because you are really starting to smell!" Dean said while covering his nose.

"Shut up Dean you smell just as bad as me and you have to wait longer to use the shower!" Sam said while walking into the bathroom.

Sam started to take off his close (only his top) and then he looked in the mirror and he saw her...Selena...un stead of his own reflection...

_Kylie- Hey guys...guess what meet my friend...her name is Addie_

_Sam- Hey Addie_

_Addie- Hey Sam_

_Kylie- Dean what do you say?_

_Dean- Kylie is a horrible writer that makes me do chick flick moments!_

_Sam- DEAN! take that back Kylie is a great writer...and plus she just started!_

_Dean- Sam she made me start a chick flick moment!_

_Sam- LET IT REST DEAN IT WAS IN THE LAST CHAPTER!_

_Addie- Wow this is funny! All we need now is a big pool of mud!_

_Kylie- I like the way you think Addie!_

_Sam/Dean- look at us weird_

_Kylies- Anyway how did you like chapter 3?_

_Sam- It was great...but the end is kinda creepy!_

_Dean- I said it before I will say it again if you hurt my brother I will kill you!_

_Sam- IT'S A STORY DEANNNNNNNN!_

_Kylie- Guys please stop yelling you will wake my parents up!_

_Sam- Sorry Kie!_

_Dean- He started it! pointing to Sam_

_Addie- anyway I thought it was really good except for that guy near the end what's his name Albert...yea he's weird!_

_Sam- Yeah he was wasn't he!_

_Dean- Im mad at you Kylie! You always have to hurt Sam don't you!_

_Kylie- Im not always gonna hurt Sam...Trust me your gonna be feeling some pain too! puts on evil grin_

_Deans- shock face_

_Sam/Addie- laughing_

(Please Review)

**Im adding a little fun game to this...you guys no how I write the conversations at the bottom, well who ever writes the nicest Review get to guest star in an interview like the one above!**

**Yay! Hope you all like it! 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Supernatural or The Characters on the show.

**Title**: Dead Child Of Darkness

**Chapter Title**: Chapter 4: Mirror Mirror On The Wall?

**Warnings**: Probably some spelling mistakes and some bad language.

_Lys Mayumi- I hope you liked the story and uh sure..._

_Sparks Diamond- Im glad you loved it...and your welcome._

_Ghostwriter- Thanks hope you liked it..and yeah I pick you:D_

**_I hope you like this Chapter...If not it's ok...at least I would know what I need to work on! Thanks!_**

0.0.0.0.0.0.

_Sam started to take off his cloths (only his top) and then he looked in the mirror and he saw her...Selena...un stead of his own reflection..._

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.

Dean was tired it has been a long, very long day. He got in his Pj's and then sat down on the bed closes to the door. He sighed. He decided to stay up until Sammy was done with the shower and then he would take one. He turned on the T.v and started to watch some sort of silly cartoon. He was really into it until he heard loud noises coming from the bathroom.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.

Sam was in shock from seeing her. She popped out of the mirror half in it half not, and she grabbed on to Sammy's neck with a tight grip. Then she said it "You are gonna feel the pain I felt Albert." Sam was trying to talk, but couldn't her grip around his neck was too tight and there was no way he could yell out for Dean to help, so he did the first thing that came to his mind and kicked the counter making a big loud noise and then started to kick again and again until he wasted to much of his very little energy...the last thing he could remember before being totally knocked out was Dean yelling for him.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.

Dean new that Sam was in trouble when he heard the several noises coming from the bathroom. He got up and quickly ran to the door. He banged on it and then yelled "Sammy" he banged again "Sam." no reply...there was only one way to get in. Dean stepped back a couple of steps and then with all his power he kicked the door and it went open all the way. When Dean saw Selena choking Sam he quickly ran in and yelled "Hey Bitch!" Selena let go of Sam...who then fell to the ground knocked out, and walked to where Dean was. She looked in his eyes filled with hate and sadness at once and then she disappeared. Dean was confused...why didn't she try and hurt him or kill him...why is she always going after Sammy, "Sammy". Dean said quietly. He then went over to Sammy's side. He was breathing, but not as well as Dean would like it to be...

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.

10 min later...

Dean heard a quiet moan coming from his younger sibling. "Sam?" Sam opened his eyes and then started coughing...a lot...Dean pushed Sam up into a sitting position and then started to hit his back trying to stop the coughing. Once Sam was done coughing he said "thank you" in a horse voice.

"What are big brothers for" said Dean then he flashed one of those cocky smiles. "God Sam you have to stop being attacked...I can't save you all the time!" Dean said in a joking voice.

"Sorry" was all Sam said...

Dean then turned that frown up side down after hearing his brother say he was sorry for something he didn't no was going to happen.

"Im glad your ok though" Dean said

Sam looked up at him in shock. "Yeah...so am I."

"Don't worry we will find out how to handle this."

"I no". Was all Sam said.

Then they both got up and headed to there beds...

"By the way Dean...thanks for...well you..no saving me."

"No problem Sam..."

"Sammy" Sam corrected.

"Sammy". Dean repeated.

They both smiled as they climbed into bed.

0.0.0.0.0.0.

Kylie- awwwwww is it me or was this chapter really cute...especially at the end...

Sam- yea it was really good.

Kylie- thanks Sam :)

Dean- Oh Great...you had to start another touchy moment.

Ghostwriter- Dean be nice to Kylie...she could have killed you but she didn't!

Dean- NOOO good job Ghostwriter now you put evil thoughts into her head!

Kylie- puts on evil smile

Sam- laughs

Kylie- anyway's Dean Sam how do you like the story so much?

Sam- it is really good so far...keep up the great work!

Dean- I would say it's good...but there is too much chick flick moments

Ghostwriter- but that's what makes stories HOT!

Dean- really? flashes one of his best smiles

Sam/Kylie- roll there eyes

Ghostwriter- Im not gonna fall for that one Dean...Kylie told me to watch out for you.

Dean- Good job Kylie!

Sam- Anyway's...enough of that! So Kylie when is your next up date gonna be?

Kylie- tomorrow some time...it's too late now! and yea Im going to bed now... Night!

Ghostwriter- Night

Sam- Night

Dean- Don't let the bed bugs bite...which they will

Kylie- PS: please review! And I heard that Dean!

Dean- Shit!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Supernatural or The Characters on the show.

**Title**: Dead Child Of Darkness

**Chapter Title**: Chapter 5: Vision? Stacey?

**Warnings**: Probably some spelling mistakes and some bad language.

**_Thank you for all your wonderful reviews and I hope that you guys like this chapter... Please don't hate me but Im adding a character her name is Stacy Skinner..yep I no what all you people are thinking right now._**

0.0.0.0.0.

"Dean!"

"WHAT...YOU OK!" Dean shot up in bed...blinking a lot trying to get use to the sun light

that was coming in from the opened window.

"Yeah...im fine...it's just we over slept."

"Oh God Sam...who cares if we over sleep...right now I just wanna sleep."

"Dean...we have to start finding information about this thing with that girl Selena."

Dean groaned..."I no Sammy I no...but lets get some food first! Im starving like a mother..."

"Fine, fine get up so we can go."

0.0.0.0.0.

After they ate Dean left a reasonable amount of tip on the table. "I will meet you at the car, I need to go to the washroom."

"Ok." Sam said

Sam was walking to the car when all of a sudden he starts to get this really big headache "Oh God!" he drops to his knees...and starts screaming in pain like how he did in the episode pilot. His eyes starts to go blurry and then he can't see anything till...

_Sam was on the ground and yet again Selena was choking him to death..._

"_Selena STOP! Please...please!" said a voice_

_Sam turned his head to see a girl who looked like Selena except with shorter and straighter hair._

"_NO this has to end now!" she said while joking harder!_

"_Selena stop it's not Albert his name is Sam!" trying really hard to get her off of Sam_

"_NO!" Selena yelled and sent a knife to that girls throat...and it was bleeding a lot like the guy at the end of the episode Scarecrow._

"_STACY!" Sam managed to yell out...and then Selena presses even harder and then it all goes **black**!_

Dean was taking extra long the washroom it was so unclean and so gross... once he got out side, he saw Sam on the ground...and his nose was bleeding...the first thought that came to Dean was oh God Sammy! "Sammy, Sammy Dean ran to his side...he got tissues from his car and started to clean off the blood!... "Sam, Sam look at me...look at me!"

When Sam came back to his senses he looked very confused and then he looked in the worried eyes of his older brother.

0.0.0.0.0

"So let me get this straight...in you vision you saw a girl?...was she hot?"

"DEAN!...she looked the exact same as Selena."

"Ew that's wrong..."

"Except she looked a little bit different her hair was shorter and not curly...and..."

Dean cut him off "only you would remember how a girl looks." and rolled his eyes

"Dean it looked a lot like her maybe she knows something.."

"Fine we will look it up..."

"It says that the night her parents died that Selena died..."

"Wow that sucks" said Dean

"Her sister who was 4 at the time that is now 14 was heart broken and she got put into a foster home until she had enough and just left.

"Weird. Lets look up a Stacy Skinner and see if we can find her."

"Stacey lives in an apartment on Wrigley's street."

"Well alright lets go pay Stacey a little visit." Dean said.

**Dean- Why would you add another character Kylie?**

**Kylie- Because I wanted to...do you have a problem with that?**

**Sam- Dean don't answer that. Haha**

**Dean- and she's not even hot!**

**Kylie- Drop it Dean! If you have a problem with it why don't you go write your own story and add as many hot girls you want.**

**Dean- Fine I will!**

**Sam- haha sure you will Dean!**

**Dean- ok enough of that crap...**

**Sam- Thank you**

**Dean- who do you think is hotter?**

**Kylie- What?**

**Sam punches Dean in the arm**

**Dean- ow! Well?**

**Kylie- why do you care? And If I had to choose it would be Sam!**

**Dean- Because I want to know and whattttt?**

**Kylie- Don't be so shocked Dean**

**Sam- haha sucker!**

**Dean- she only likes you because she is a nerd to...so you guys can be a nerd couple you stupid geeks...**

**Kylie- It's not that Dean it's he's cuter...he's smarter...and he doesn't treat woman like there some sort of tramps haha.**

**Dean- Ok that is so mean...Im not talking to you anymore**

**Dean runs away!**

**Kylie- wait Dean Im sorry!**

**Sam- it's ok Kylie he will get over it!**

**Kylie- I hope :( **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Supernatural or The Characters on the show.

**Title**: Dead Child Of Darkness

**Chapter Title**: Chapter 6: Sammy v.s Stacy?

**Warnings**: Probably some spelling mistakes and some bad language.

**_Thank you for all your wonderful reviews and I hope that you guys like this chapter. This chapter might be really emotional, I don't no you can be totally different then me, but what ever hope you like it._**

.0.0.0.0.0.

"_Stacey lives in an apartment on Wrigley's street."_

"_Well alright lets go pay Stacey a little visit." Dean said._

0.0.0.0.0.

Dean and Sam pulled up to an apartment. Sam went to the front desk and asked the person there what room Stacy Skinner was in...once he found out he ran back to Dean and said "floor 6." "Damn it!" Dean yelled he was already tired.

When they got to the room...Dean then gave Sam a look, then knocked on door number 666.

A young girl answered it and said "may I help you?"

"Hi im Mar..." Dean started to say, but then was cut off by Sam who said "My name is Sam and this is my brother Dean."

"Ok?"

"Um do you mind if we ask you some questions, it's really important."

"Uh, sure...come on in."

"Ok, um this might sound weird, but can we ask you some questions about your sister Selena?" Sam started to talk.

"Who are you?"

"People who can help."

"Help me with what I don't get it?"

"We think your sister is killing those people in the articles."

"That's impossible she's dead."

"We know and we are sorry for your loss, but do you happen to know a Albert?"

That got her attention.

She looked up at them shock written all over her face.

"I think you guys should go this is really starting to creep me out."

She went to turn around but Sam grabbed her arm...he didn't mean to grab so hard but he did. "Let go of me or im calling the cops!" Stacy yelled.

"Listen Stacy this is very important can we please talk about it."

"I don't feel like talking about my dead sister thank you very much!

"Oh my god you are just as annoying as Dean!"

At that Dean smacked the back of his head, and Sam gave him a 'what?' look.

"If you don't mind I would like you to go!"

"But we do mind!" Dean said.

"Stacy you have to trust us we need your help."

"My god Sam or whatever your name is, I don't want to talk about it, how would you like it if your older brother Dean died when you were 4 and so did your parents and you had no one to take care of you or to love you? Do you even no how it feels to loose someone you love? At least you have a normal life with a loving brother, mother, and father!"

Sam started to laugh at that. "You think my life is normal...you have got to be shitting me."

"You still didn't answer my question, how would you like it if Dean, your mom, and your dad died when you were 4?"

"My mom died when I was just a baby, I never see my dad, my girlfriend just died like 6 months ago, so don't ever say I don't no how it feels to loose someone I love cause I do, and I don't have a normal life...not even close!"

Stacy looked down at her hands while Sam was saying that. "You still have Dean though." she said in a whisper.

"Look Im sorry that I yelled at you, I normally don't get that mad easily and im sorry, but we need your help."

"It's ok and fine."

0.0.0.0.0.

While Stacy was getting some stuff from the other room Sam and Dean talked.

"Wow Sam I have never heard you yell like that before especially to a little girl?"

"I would never do that, I just new that if I did she would give in." Sam said and put a smile on his lips

"Smart boy...guess they actually did teach you stuff in collage." after that remark Dean put a smirk on.

**_Sam- Im a little mean in this don't you think._**

**_Kylie- yeah but it's all good! People will like it...I think_**

**_Dean- don't worry Sam._**

_**Kylie- im sorry again Dean.**_

_**Dean- No click flick moments.**_

**_Kylie-...fine just for that there's gonna be another one in an up coming chapter._**

_**Dean- No, no, please?**_

**_Sam- look who's bagging now?_**

_**Dean- shut up!**_

_**Kylie- fine...I promise there wont be any chick flick moments if you hug me.**_

_**Kylie had her figures crossed behind her back with out Dean knowing but Sam saw.**_

_**Sam- laughing**_

_**Dean- what?**_

_**Sam/Kylie- Nothing!**_

_**Dean hugs Kylie.**_

_**Kylie- I also want a hug from Sam!**_

_**Sam and Kylie hug.**_

_**0.0.0.0.0.**_

_**Sam-Ok This Stacy girl sounds like a bitch!**_

_**Kylie- she is a bitch!**_

**_Dean- she's your bitch Kylie!_**

_**Kylie/Sam- DEAN!**_

_**Dean- ok, ok im sorry Kylie..., but what is with her why did Sam have to fight with her to get her to help out?**_

_**Kylie- you will have to wait and see. **_

_**0.0.0.0.0.**_

_**Kylie- Sorry that it took me so long to update the last 2 chapters.**_

_**Dean- You should be.**_

_**Kylie- excuse me? I was really busy...**_

_**Dean- sure**_

_**Sam- Shut up Deano**_

_**Dean- ahhhhh Sammy you promised me you would never bring that up again.**_

_**Sam- well you promised me you would never call me Sammy again.**_

_**Kylie- hahaha Deano Im so using that in my next chapter.**_

_**Dean- NOOOOOO good job Sam!**_

_**Sam- your welcome!**_

_**Kylie- gtg now love you both!**_

_**Sam- Love you!**_

_**Dean- Hate you I mean Love you!**_

_**Sam and Kylie roll there eyes.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Supernatural or The Characters on the show, but I do own Selena, Stacy and Albert.

**Title**: Dead Child Of Darkness

**Chapter Title**: Chapter 7: Talking With Albert?

**Warnings**: Probably some spelling mistakes and some bad language.

_**Oh my...Im sooooo sorry that this chapter took me so long...I was really busy over the March Break and with school homework and stuff. I hope that all you readers can forgive me! And please please Review. **_

"_Selena STOP! Please...please!" said a voice_

_Sam turned his head to see a girl who looked like Selena except with shorter and straighter hair._

"_NO this has to end now!" she said while joking harder!_

"_Selena stop it's not Albert his name is Sam!" trying really hard to get her off of Sam_

"_NO!" Selena yelled and sent a knife to that girls throat...and it was bleeding a lot like the guy at the end of the episode Scarecrow._

"_STACY!" Sam managed to yell out...and then Selena presses even harder and then it all goes **black**!_

Sam woke up sweating all over in the passenger side of the car with Dean's hand on his shoulder and Stacy looking worried.

"What did you dream about Sam?"

"Uh...the same thing I did yesterday."

"You mean the one with..." Dean was cut off by Sam

"YES!"

"I don't get it?" Stacy said

"We will explain it to you later.

0.0.0.0.0.

"I think I found a spell on how to conjugate her." Dean told Sam while Stacy was out getting food."

"Ok, so we know what to do now."

"Looks that way." Dean replied

0.0.0.0.0.

"So where are we going?" came a noise from the back seat of the car

"Uh...Albert's." Dean said not bothering to lie.

"WHAT? NO WE CAN NOT GO THERE!"

"Why not?" Asked Sam.

"Because we just can't."

"Well to late because we are already here."

.0.0.0.0.0.

All three of them went to the door and all of them smelt the horrible smell when the door opened.

"Uh, you guys again what do you want I already told you I didn't kill her."

"We no sir but do you mind if we just ask you a couple of questions?" Sam said and then put on his puppy dog look.

Albert looked at Stacy and then to Dean and then back to Sam

"Fine but only for 10 min".

0.0.0.0.0.

"So you guys are saying, that Selena's spirit is what is causing all these sudden deaths?"

Both boys nodded there heads.

"Wow you guys are really crazy."

Sam and Dean laughed at that.

After talking for 10 mins Albert told Dean, Sam, and Stacy that they had to go.

Dean nodded his head for Sam to leave, and right behind Sam was Dean and right behind Dean was Stacy.

Right before Stacy walked out the door, she winked at Albert and gave him a sick, evil smile.

Albert just nodded and also smiled...

Kylie: Hey guys! Im sooo sorry that it took me so long to update, it's just that I have been very busy over the March Break and now that school had just started again.

Dean: Well you should be!

Sam: Dean...don't blame her it's not her fault.

Kylie: Thanks Sam.

Dean: Awww Kylie has a little crush!

Kylie: Uh Dean I already emitted that I liked Sam?

Dean: Oh right...you like him better then me!

Sam: Uhhh?

Kylie: No, I like you too...it's just maybe you should try to be more nice, you no!

Dean: haha real funny slut...I don't do chick flick moments I told you a million times and you still make me do them, and I no that when I hugged you, you crossed your figures behind your back!

Kylie: What? No I di...

Dean: Stop the lying Kylie I no you did, so why don't you go get some nice good tasting apple pie and shove it right up your...

Sam: DEAN! stop...you need to calm down...it's just a story she is just a little girl...

Kylie: Who you calling little?

Sam: That's not the point the point is that it's just a story it's not real, ok...and you need to be more nice to Kylie...she's just trying to be a good writer...

Dean: Well she should try harder!

Dean rolled his eyes

Dean: Fine...but if she ends up in trouble some how with demons or spirits or something IM NOT HELPING HER!

Sam: ...fine

Dean: Im out peace!

0.0.0.0.0.

Kylie: Uh Sam so if I really do end up getting my self into trouble you guys wont help me?

Sam: Of corse we will...haha...I just said that to shut Dean up...Speaking of Dean, I got to go check and see if he is alright.

Kylie: Alright Bye

Sam: Bye

PLEASE REVIEW AND ONCE AGAIN I AM SOOOOOOO SORRY!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Supernatural or The Characters on the show, but I do own Selena, Stacy and Albert.

**Title**: Dead Child Of Darkness

**Chapter Title**: Chapter 8: The Plan.

**Warnings**: Probably some spelling mistakes and some bad language.

**_Ok I feel really bad but I promise that there will a new chapter everyday, and if I don't then I promise I will have a good excuse. Sorry again Love you all!_**

_Right before Stacy walked out the door, she winked at Albert and gave him a sick, evil smile._

_Albert just nodded and also smiled..._

0.0.0.0.0.

When the boys and Stacy got back to the hotel the boys went for there beds and Stacy, Stacy went to go sleep to but really wasn't, she was faking it. At 1:15 Stacy got up and headed for the door, little did she know that Dean was also a wake not wanting to fall asleep just incase if Sam had yet another nightmare.

Stacy quickly and quietly got up and snuck out...Dean was confused, why was Stacy leaving at 1:15 in the mourning? After she had shut the door as quietly as it could Dean also got up trying his hardest not to wake Sam. He got his coat and his cell and left to fallow Stacy.

Stacy had shown up at Albert's...now Dean was really confused why was she going to his house?

Stacy rang on the door bell waiting for it to be answered while Dean was hiding in the bushes. Albert answered the door and smiled.

"Took you long enough."

"Sorry I had to wait for the brothers to fall asleep."

"Yeah whatever come in we don't have much time."

"_What do they mean don't have much time?"_ Dean thought.

Dean went to the side of the house...and looked through the window to see Stacy and Albert on the coach. Luckily the window was open a crack so he could hear what they were saying.

"The brothers are on to us." Stacy yelled in Albert's face.

"No they will never figure it out."

"Yes they possibly could figure it out there not stupid."

"Dean is...and if Sam keeps having these little get together's with Selena then we wont have to worry about him."

"True."

"Well we better start this thing soon before Sam is up and ready."

"Yes we should."

_Dean was oh so very confused was Stacy helping Albert conjugate Selena's spirit to attack Sam?_

Then Dean heard them chant. "Yma Selena's tspiri ecom ot su dan yma rhe dfin Sam Winchester dan swhat trigh. Yma rhe ttrea Sam elik who eh dshoul eb dtreate. Ydestro mhi. Od ganythin ot ebrak mhi ndow. Tjus od ti!"

Dean was wondering what that meant...all he new was that he heard his brothers name and Selena's.

"There now all we have to do is wait."

"Are you sure it will work?" Stacy asked

"100 positive that Sam Winchester wont be alive by tomorrow."

At that Dean's eyes widen Selena was gonna come to there hotel room and attack Sam and Dean wasn't there to help him. Dean took off into a sprint and ran to there hotel room, when he opened the door Sam was...

Kylie: I left it on a cliffhanger :D

Sam: yes good job

Dean: I want more...Sam's not gonna die is he? He better not or I will kill you!

Sam: Just ignore him Kylie... he is being a bitch.

Dean: Your the bitch

Kylie: anyway's...yea I promise that I will try my hardest to up date once a day :)

Sam: Yay ok.

Dean: You better I hate it when people leave stories on cliff hangers.

Kylie: So do I but it makes the readers want more.

Sam: Yeah

Kylie: wow Dean is this the first conversation that we had with out really fighting.

Dean: we don't fight.

Sam and Kylie both started laughing.

Dean: what we don't...if you didn't put Sam in so much danger we wouldn't be.

Kylie: it's just a story

Dean: I don't care, You no I would trade spots with Sam anyday.

Sam: Awww thanks Dean

Sam said in a joking voice and went to go hug Dean but Dean pushed him off

Dean: yeah yeah yeah no click flick moments

Sam: Alright Jerk

Dean: Bitch

Kylie: awww omg brotherly love moments, god how I love them.

Dean / Sam: Oh great.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Supernatural or The Characters on the show, but I do own Selena, Stacy and Albert.

**Title**: Dead Child Of Darkness

**Chapter Title**: Chapter 9: The End

**Warnings**: Probably some spelling mistakes and some bad language.

_At that Dean's eyes widen Selena was gonna come to there hotel room and attack Sam and Dean wasn't there to help him. Dean took off into a sprint and ran to there hotel room, when he opened the door Sam was..._

0.0.0.0.0.

Startled to see Dean run into the room so fast and out of breath and with a look of worried and confusion on his face.

"Whoa Dean you alright?"

Dean was breathing heavily... "Are you alright?"

"Uh, yeah I think so...where were you?"

"It's a long story."

"Where's Stacy?" Sam asked while looking around.

0.0.0.0.0.

"So wait let me get this straight...Stacy is helping Albert conjugate Selena's spirit?"

"Yeah."

"Why again?"

"I don't no I think there planning on doing something with you."

"Great..."

0.0.0.0.0.0.

Dean and Sam snuck around the outside of Albert's house, but of corse Dean putting himself before his baby brother was walking in front of him leading the way to the back door.

It was unlocked.

"Thank God." Dean whispered

When they walked through the door they saw a small light coming from one of the rooms, the room with Stacy and Albert in it.

They opened the door open quietly, without the two people inside the room noticing. They were now hiding behind a big coach.

"What shall we do now Albert?" Stacy asked

Albert was looking a little off...

"Albert what's wrong?"

"Come out come out where ever you are Winchester boys." Albert shouted and is now standing up with Stacy beside him.

The brothers looked at each other confused, then stood up with there shot guns ready to shoot at anytime.

Sam and Dean slowly walked over to them but in opposite directions. Then that's when it happened.

"SAM!" Dean shouted at the top of his lungs

Sam quickly fallowing his brothers reaction and turning around saw right into the eyes of Selena. She quickly touched his forehead and then the back of his head. Sam fell to his knees gasping in pain with his own hands on his head.

Dean went to go run to his baby brothers aim, but then Albert said "Hold it! Stay right there!"

Dean gave him an evil smirk look then shot him with his rock salt gun. Albert went down then that's when Dean heard Stacy mumbling something while holding a chain with a bronze jewel he walked over to her ready to take her out even though she is a girl, but then he heard Sam moan and a little scream came from the boy on the floor. "What are you doing to him!" Dean yelled right in her face.

"Oh um Im not doing anything, Selena is though."

Sam just kept on moaning.

Dean had enough.

"Sammy? Sam?" Dean said walking to where Sam was on the ground then Selena appeared and looked up and looked straight into Dean's eyes. Dean froze then went flying right into the wall. He groaned then got up he saw Selena chocking Sam. Sam was starting to turn blue. Then that's when Dean realized the necklace that Stacy was holding and chanting a few Latin words. He ran over to her and ripped it off her neck and slammed it to the ground almost like how Sam did in the episode Faith, but with a little more power.

"NOOOOOOOO! YOUR SO STUPID DEAN WINCHESTER! she said as she slapped him hard across his face. Dean took a blow because he new what was about to happen to her.

Selena all of a sudden let go of Sam and made her way to Stacy.

Stacy started to back up she was scared now.

"How could you?" Selena said in a scary ghost voice

"Im sorry."

"Liar."

"No I didn't want to Albert, Albert made me."

Selena was very, very pissed off now she pulled out a knife from behind her and through it right at Stacy's throat.

Stacy was now on the ground dead, Selena knelt down beside her so called sister and said "Sorry it had to end like this, but I guess pay back is a bitch." and pulled out the knife that had Stacy's blood all over it.

She turned around and walked up to Albert, she gave him a really sad, hurt look, then it turned mad. "This is for KILLING ME! and drove the knife right into his heart, he screamed in pain then he died right there.

While Selena was doing all that Dean rushed to Sam.. "Sam, Sam you ok?" Sam slowly sat up staring at Dean while he was rubbing his swore throat. "Yeah" Sam said in a horse voice.

The they looked at Selena who just finished killing Albert. She turned around and started walking towards the brothers. They could tell the way she looked at them that she was sorry. "Thank you, and im so sorry." then she disappeared.

Kylie- what do you guys think?

Sam- wow that was a really intense chapter.

Dean- yes, yes it was.

Kylie- yay, ok guys Im sorry but tomorrow will be my last chapter.

Sam- Aw why?

Dean- yeah why?

Dean said in a sarcastic voice.

Kylie- because it has to end some how, anyway's so, Selena turned out to be good?

Dean- WHAT! ARE YOU KIDDING ME ANYBODY WHO HURTS MY BROTHER IS NOT A GOOD PERSON!

Sam- Selena is not a person.

Dean- whatever she was once.

Kylie- but she killed Albert and Stacy.

Sam- yeah see Dean it all works out in the end

Dean- but it's not the end yet...

Kylie- Yeah I guess your right Dean maybe she should come back and like kill you guys...or maybe she can have something to do with the thing that killed your mom.

Dean- DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT IT! YOU STUPID BCH! AND DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT OUR MOM YOU FUGLY WHRE!

Sam- WHOA DEAN OMG CALM YOURSELF!

Sam said tackling his brother to the ground. Now they were fighting on the ground.

Kylie- Im sorry but this interview can not be finished, not appropriate for young ages, haha but I still get to see it...hehe go Sam! go Dean! whoa Gari, Gari, Gari, Gari...!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Supernatural or The Characters on the show, but I do own Selena, Stacy and Albert.

**Title**: Dead Child Of Darkness

**Chapter Title**: Chapter 10: Back On The Road!

**Warnings**: Probably some spelling mistakes and some bad language.

**A/N: OMG this is my last chapter :( unfortunately there wont be a sequel, but don't worry I will start another story soon I promise. Anyway's so I hope you guys like this last and final chapter to my story Dead Child Of Darkness. Also for the people who didn't no who Gari is I meant Gari Springer... lol yeah.**

0.0.0.0.0.0.

_Then they looked at Selena who just finished killing Albert. She turned around and started walking towards the brothers. They could tell the way she looked at them that she was sorry. "Thank you, and im so sorry." then she disappeared._

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.

Sam and Dean just left there motel, they were on there way to Las Vegas. Dean had bagged Sam to go there, but Sam refused unless Dean found something supernatural going around there. Once Dean had found something he was so happy. He couldn't wait to start his caballing skills and plus on the bright side he will have his brother's physic ability for help, but it's still gonna be a long drive to get there.

Sam's throat still hurt and it hurt him to breath a little bit, but it should heel in no time. Sam also had a very big headache, but it died down a little by now.

Dean's back hurt a little from hitting the wall so fast and hard, but shouldn't hurt him for more then 30 min.

"Haha Sam."

"What?"

"You always get hurt and I always have to save my butt."

"What? Are you kidding me?"

"Are you kidding me?"

"Huh?"

"Huh?"

"Dean stop repeating everything im saying." Sam yelled at his brother

"Dean stop repeating everything im saying." Dean coping what Sam said

"STOP IT!"

"Stop it."

"Sam Winchester is so cool, and he is so cute I love him so much, he is the best brother anyone can ever have.!"

"Sam Winchester is so..."

"Haha I new it would work." Sam said while laughing

"Shut up." Dean replied

"What ever dude Im going to bed." Sam said then yond

"Yeah, good your gonna need the rest for when we get to Vegas." Dean said with a slight grin on his face

Sam just rolled his eyes, then closed them leaning against the window.

"Im sorry."

Sam opened his eyes in shock.

"For what?"

"For your physic ability, im sorry it attracts so much paranormal stuff." Dean said

"It's ok, I'll be ok, because I have an awesome brother to keep an eye out for me." Sam replied

"Haha I new if I were to say that you would say something nice in return."

Sam was shocked what his brother just did.

"Fine... Deano ...we will see who helps you win the jack pot once we get to LA." Sam said while laughing

At that Deans eyes widen and his jaw dropped. "You have got to be kidding me!"

"Oh Im not." Sam said laughing at how funny Dean's face looks then pulled out Dean's camera phone and took a picture of Dean.

"Oh my God dude you need to breath haha I was just joking." Sam laughed out the words

"Thank God." Dean said then turning his gaze back to road with a smile on his face. Dean was thinking long and hard about how his Sammy was back, not the one that was so depressed about Jessica's death and not the one where Sam and his Dad would fight, but his little kid brother the one he loves more then anything else. He had his Sammy back and right now that's all that mattered to Dean. He also thanked God that he would never have to see Albert, Stacy, and Selena ever again.

**THE END!**

Kylie: Aw yeah this is last chapter :( but I hoped you guys liked it!

Sam: Great job Kylie Im proud of you.

Dean: For some reason I am to.

Sam and Kylie are in total shock.

Kylie: what?

Dean: yeah but blah ok just forget I said anything.

Sam: whoa Dean being nice?

Dean: shut up!

Kylie: aw guys this is so sweet. Aw im truly gonna miss talking to you guys.

Sam: So will we.

Sam hugs Kylie

Kylie: Dean?

Dean: Yeah, yeah, yeah im gonna miss you to.

Dean hugs Kylie to.

Kylie: Well I guess I will talk to you guys later in my next story.

Sam: Oh yeah, by the way when will that be?

Kylie: Im not sure yet.

Dean: Alright, um...Kylie there's no easy way to give you this but um...

Sam: he made you apple pie.

Kylie: aw Dean you shouldn't have.

Sam: Well he tried and then like burnt down the house so I made it.

Dean: Hey! I helped.

Kylie: haha it's ok thanks you guys. And oh Dean I got you a new ACDC CD and Sam since you don't like that music that much I bought you a Ipoid.

Dean / Sam: Thanks Kylie.

Kylie: Everyone who reviewed helped pay for those stuff really, so you should be thanking them too.

Sam: Thanks everyone.

Dean: Yeah thanks.

Dean walks away for a little bit.

Sam: here, I got your cell number and you have mine and Dean's.

Kylie: Yep im sure I will defiantly call you.

Sam looked over Kylie's shoulder for a sec

Sam: DEAN! That's Kylie's apple pie not yours!

Dean: I couldn't help my self

Dean said through mouth fulls of pie and with wip cream all over his face

Sam / Kylie - HAHAHAHAHA

**HOPED YOU LIKED MY STORY "DEAD CHILD OF DARKNESS" **

**THE END!**

**LOVE KYLIE **


End file.
